Sleepless Night
by Manderskoinu
Summary: It's late and Ciel seems to be determined to mess up Sebastian's schedule. Sebastian/Ciel bed time antics.


Title: Sleepless Night  
Author: Manderskoinu  
Rating: M, very;)  
Words: 1865  
Characters: Sebastian/Ciel (Yes again. I'm boring. I know.)  
Series: Manga  
Spoilers: The name of Lizzy's mother? Er that's about it.  
Summary: It's late and Ciel seems to be determined to mess up Sebastian's schedule.  
Warnings: Ciel is 16ish in this so it could be a bit shota. Also probably way more info on cooking than you wanted to know-_-;;

Notes: For the Kurohedo lj, Prompt #3 "midnight" (must use word)

* * *

"It's midnight, Young Master..."

"Hmmmmm..." The young earl did not look up from the stacks of papers on his desk.

"I would never presume to dictate your actions..." A sharp, bemused glance cut him off before the eyes returned to their previous occupation. Sebastian frowned and rephrased his comment. "The Marchioness and Lady Elisabeth will be arriving tomorrow and I thought an extra hour or two of rest might prove beneficial. But if you wish me to leave..." He turned as if to go.

"I wish," Ciel remarked, without breaking his concentration. "For you to bring me a cup of chocolate and light a few more lamps. We've been gone for nearly three weeks. If I don't get this finished before Lizzy and my Aunt arrive, at some hour disgustingly close to dawn, no doubt, it will be another two weeks before I even see my desk. I'm afraid some of this can't wait that long." There was a slight smirk on his lips, as though he enjoyed just how much the change in schedule irritated the demon.

"I...see." Sebastian hesitated before a wicked thought struck him. "Though, really Young Master? Chocolate? I would have believed you too old for such a childish drink." The sixteen year old looked woefully unimpressed with his butler's sally.

"As my Aunt will inevitably spend much of this trip forcing me to prove my masculinity and maturity, I trust I'm entitled to a frivolous whim or two." The smirk grew as he watched Sebastian from the corner of his eye.

"As you say, Young Master." The demon muttered.

"Yes... And if you wouldn't mind... I do have a lot of work to finish tonight." The earl waved him off with a negligent hand.

"Right away, Young Master."

Sebastian left the room, only just remembering not to slam the door on his way out. He wore a ruthlessly polite smile that usually sent the other servants fleeing for their lives. It was a good thing he'd already sent them to bed. It wasn't exactly proper procedure but a reprieve from their combined idiocy was well worth the breach.

The demon sighed. It seemed his master was in a particularly irksome mood that night, doubtless the result of Lady Frances Middleford's impending visit. The woman was enough to give even Sebastian a headache and the remnants of his old life always threw the young man off his game.

The butler swept in to the kitchen and gathered up the ingredients with his customary grace. With a pot of milk set to simmer on low heat, he turned to the chocolate. He could, of course, use the powdered mix which seemed to have flooded the market lately. Even the Funtom company produced their own variety, but the quality was, in Sebastian's expert opinion, far inferior to the original recipe. He carefully selected one of the blocks of rich dark chocolate he kept on hand and scraped the precise amount into a small sauce pan. He added just enough water to keep the chocolate from burning and melted it over even lower heat, stirring all the while.

Sebastian's mind calmed as he worked. The concentration of cooking was soothing for the demon, even if he couldn't understand the human obsession with sweets. It was near their fixation on sex... And that was a comparison more twisted than the butler cared to contemplate at the moment. Man might claim the demonic as the source of all perversion in the world but the human psyche held things far more disturbing than the thoughts of any demon ever spawned. Why else would humans be such attractive prey.

Sebastian smirked as he whisked the milk into the melted chocolate. His own master was much better than mere prey. He fought the butler to a constant standstill and his will would have crushed a lesser demon into dust. The satisfaction of such a prize burned in Sebastian and made Ciel's occasional moods more than bearable.

A few moments quick work and the tray was assembled. Delicate chocolate pot balanced perfectly with matching sugar bowl and porcelain cup. With barely a thought he was back at the study door and ready for another round of play with his stubborn young master.

The butler knocked politely and entered at Ciel's bidding.

"Your chocolate, Young Master."

"Mmmm." The earl murmured, once again absorbed in his papers. With a swiftly concealed twitch Sebastian set about pouring the drink, adding just the right amount of sugar with practiced elegance.

The demon would never know if what happened next was deliberate or accidental. A sudden careless motion from Ciel sent the cup flying from Sebastian's hand. The young man's eyes widened as it fell and though the butler could have caught it, liquid and all, he let his actions stop just short. The barest touch of power cooled the airborne chocolate to a less dangerous temperature and Sebastian watched with satisfaction as the whole mess tumbled into Ciel's lap.

The resulting screech was like music to the demon's ears.

"SEBASTIAN!" The earl's face was a study in scandalized outrage as he leaped to his feet.

"Oh dear." The butler nearly cooed in false solicitude. "I do believe the late hour is causing us both some difficulty. Perhaps..."

"Sebastian..." The name was a low growl this time and the demon almost smirked with glee. "Clean this up. Now. And do not force me to make it an order."

"Of course." Sebastian smoothed his mouth into a more neutral expression. "If you'll just come back to your..."

"I said 'Now' did I not?" Ciel's eye flashed and that smug little twist returned to his lips. "I have no intention of leaving this room before my work is finished."

The demon's eyes widened for a moment before a dark, melting smile took over his face.

"Yes, my Lord." He swept into a bow and turned to clear the chocolate things away. Sebastian could feel the young earl's gaze burning into him as he worked, waiting to see what move he would make.

Distractions out of the way he faced his master once again. Sebastian studied the man, noticing with pleasure how his body twitched minutely from the uncomfortable dampness. Soaked fabric plastered itself to skin all across the noble's groin and inner thigh. The steadily cooling liquid must make it an absolute misery but Ciel's face showed no sign of it.

"I'm afraid those trousers will have to go..." Ciel arched an uncaring eyebrow in response. "If you're certain you wish to roam the estate half dressed..."

"Just get on with it." The earl grumbled, shifting slightly in place.

"As you say, Young Master." Sebastian went to his knees and heard the barely audible catch in Ciel's breathing. If he stretched his senses he could even feel the young man's heart beat speed up. With a smirk he bent to unlace the earl's boots. Agile fingertips brushed Ciel's ankles while Sebastian kept the rest of his body just out of contact.

The demon took his time, caressing the delicate bones of his master's feet and reveling in the tiniest break in the young man's cool facade. The glide of silk under his hands was a pure sensual pleasure and he could tell his ministration were effecting the young earl as well.

"You must be uncomfortable, Young Master. Allow me..." Fingers toyed with Ciel's waist band, brushing deliberately against the growing bulge below.

"This is all your fault, you realize." Ciel informed him, voice cool despite the fine tremors running through his limbs. "You had better do something about that as well."

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian's voice turned sly and he smirked playfully up at the earl. A few deft movements and he was pealing damp cloth from a straining erection. Ciel gasped as the cold night air hit him and the demon nearly shivered in anticipation. "Let me clean you up first..."

The butler leaned forward, holding tight to the earl's hips as he removed the last of the stained clothing. Curiously, he bent to the still moist skin and licked just below Ciel's navel. The body jerked in his grasp and only his supernatural strength kept the young noble from tearing away in reflex.

Sebastian continued regardless, lips and tongue traveling slowly downwards. The taste was quite fascinating. The chocolate that he usually found revolting became something entirely different when carefully removed from Ciel's all too human skin. Faint panting from above and the tightening grip of a single hand on his shoulder were the only signs of encouragement but he would have expected no less from his strong willed master.

The demon could feel the earl's excitement grow as he dipped closer and closer to the waiting length. With a smile he bypassed it completely to lap at a delicate inner thigh. A soft moan of frustration and desire danced across his ears and he leaned Ciel back against the desk for support. The earl spread his legs, granting him better access and Sebastian took full advantage. He bathed the man's skin until it was free of even the slightest trace of chocolate and his erection was weeping fluid.

"Well then Young Master... I believe it's time to deal with your other... little problem." Ciel opened his mouth to snap at the demon but Sebastian swallowed his entire length before he could utter even a syllable. The earl's breath whooshed out, as though he'd been punched and his servant laughed, low in his throat, making the man twitch wildly against his tongue.

'This wont take long...' Sebastian thought gleefully to himself.

He was quite shocked a moment later, when he felt Ciel's stocking clad foot press between his own legs. He sometimes forgot that his human form had rather unavoidable reactions to preforming such acts... But his master was never one to let him forget. He let out a grunt as the pressure increased and then turned to insistent stroking. He almost stopped his own movements at the sensation.

"Distracted are we?" Ciel's wicked, breathless voice floated down to him, kicking up his own pulse and forcing him to redouble his efforts.

Ciel went under first, but not by much. The unguarded cry of pleasure the earl let out was enough to drag Sebastian over with him.

"Hmmm. What a mess." Ciel murmured, slipping off the desk a few moments later and stretching his arms in a lazy fashion. "Clean it up, Sebastian? I think I'm ready to retire for the night." The earl covered a small yawn with his hand and walked from the room with out a care for his state of undress.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian answered to the empty room in bemusement as he found himself with his own pair of wet trousers and all of his master's left over paper work to deal with. It was going to be a long night... but really, that's what made this life so interesting.


End file.
